In the case of soil compacting rollers having tamping feet, the problem occurs that soil material adheres to the binding wire between the tamping feet, thus having a negative effect on the efficiency of the soil compacting roller. It is known that individual stripper teeth made of flat steel or steel castings may be mounted individually on the crossbar, protruding into the interspaces between the tamping feet. It can be regarded as a disadvantage here that soil material may clog the gaps between the crossbar and the binding wire. In unfavorable cases, soil material may even become built up over the crossbar and the binding wire. In any case, an interruption in work is necessary for cleaning.
Furthermore, it is known that flat steel teeth may be mounted on a spar beneath the crossbar, where the crossbar, the spar and the roller axle are all parallel. The flat steel bars are held between two rails in such a manner that they can be adjusted individually when they shows signs of wear. To do so, first the clamp holding the two rails must be released and then each individual tooth or the entire rail may be adjusted. Therefore, this process is very time consuming and labor intensive. Furthermore, a certain distance, which is determined by the system, must be maintained between the mount and the binding wire; this in turns results in a reduction in the gap between the crossbar and the binding wire and leads to larger areas on the strippers where soil may be deposited. Although good cleaning of the binding wire is achieved as a rule, under certain soil conditions, the stripped-off material may not fall through without a problem.